The Strongest Sword
by I am the antihero Calmasis
Summary: -NO LONGER BEING UPDATED-
1. A strange adjucha

**This is my first story, I hope you enjoy. I know this first part is from Bleach, but, trust me, the story will unravel in time.**

**I do not own Bleach, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. All credit for these stories goes to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump and Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura and Disney.**

* * *

It was quiet in Karakura town, just what you'd expect from a small town. It was late afternoon, just when kids started getting out of school. When suddenly, a loud, distinctive roar resounded from the quiet streets. It was the roar of an adjucha, a high ranking hollow, but only middle rank among the menos. It was strange among the adjuchas: it had the body of a large snake, the wings and legs of a dragon and the head of a wolf. But, like most hollows, it had a hole where its chest should be, and a skull mask over its wolf-like head, giving it a weird, but scary appearance.

Despite its seemingly bulky body, this particular adjucha was extremely agile, able to dodge the attacks of the five around him.

Two figures stood close to the adjucha, a girl and a boy wearing strange black kimonos with katana-like swords gripped tightly in their hands. The girl looked about fifteen, maybe sixteen, with medium length black hair and held a pure white sword. The other, a boy about fifteen, had spiky orange hair and held a huge sword that looked like a butter knife.

There was a girl standing off to the side, her orange hair flowing behind her. She held her hands out, and a red light flew off from her hair, and shot at the adjucha, but did no harm.

In front of her, were two boys, both about fifteen. One was huge with curly brown hair and tan skin, but his arms were different. One had huge black and red armor on it; the other was pure white and crackling with energy.

The other boy, a nerdy looking fifteen-year old with black hair and glasses, stood behind the goliath, a bright blue bow in his hand. He kept firing arrows at the adjucha, but to no avail, the monster kept dodging his arrows.

The boy with orange hair charged at the adjucha, his sword raised as he slashed at its leg, trying to lop it off.

"Ichigo, you idiot! It's a trap!" the girl with black hair yelled, charging after him.

The adjucha smirked and leaped out of the way, landing on a wall. The dodge scared the kid named Ichigo, making him lose his balance, his large sword piercing the street, wedging the blade deep into the concrete.

"You idiot! These are much smarter than Gillians!" the black haired girl yelled again as she leaped at the adjucha. "_Some no mai, Tsukishiro_!" Then the girl slashed at the adjucha, the temperature of the air dropping drastically.

"You want to know the flaw of that power?" the adjucha said from behind the girl. "All I have to do is step out of it, and it's useless."

"Rukia! Duck!" yelled the girl with the orange hair. Then she wound up her arm and threw the red fairy in her hand. "Tsubaki! Don't fail me now!" Tsubaki, the fairy in her hand, shot straight at the adjucha, bouncing off his head.

"Oh, was that a fly I felt?" the adjucha said, lumbering around. Then he leaped at the girl, slashing at her neck, but mid way, he was shot across the road, slamming into another wall. Standing in front of the girl, was that goliath, his right arm covered in a shield-like armor. He had just punched the adjucha, but obviously, the adjucha let the punch land, for fun.

"I thought you had more power in you, I guess not. Well, now I'm bored," the evil spirit sneered. Then the adjucha opened his mouth and shot a beam of light, called a cero, at the girl with orange hair, trying to hit all three at the same time.

"Orihime! Chad! Uryu!" Ichigo yelled in shock, yanking his sword out of the ground and charging at the adjucha. Half way to his target, the carrot top disappeared in a rush of black.

_Clang!_ A broad, pitch-black blade struck the adjucha's head, knocking the creature off balance and slicing open its skull slightly. Ichigo had appeared behind the adjucha, but, instead of a black and white shihakusho, he wore long, tattered black robes. Clutched in his hand was a pitch-black katana-like sword, a chain trailing from the pommel. Hiding his face was a white ominous skeletal mask, like that of a hollow.

"Ah, so there's the visored I've been waiting for," the adjucha sneered, clinking his claws on the ground. "Now, to kill you." The monster opened its white jaws as energy began to gather at its mouth. At the last moment, a beam of red energy shot from the adjucha's mouth and streamed toward the teenager.

"_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren_!" A blast of ice shot at the adjucha, completely consuming it in the cold blast. After the blast of ice subsided, there stood the adjucha, frozen. Rukia held up her zanpakto and charged at the adjucha, slashing at its icy side.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_!" A large blast of black energy barreled its way toward the frozen monster. Both sword and black energy collided with the adjucha, sending a large blast of energy as the middle class hollow exploded and died. On the other side of where the adjucha had just been stood Ichigo, trying to remove the hollow-like mask from his face.

"What the...Why was it so strong?" asked Uryu, the kid with glasses.

"Maybe something was controlling it, giving it more power. You know, like mid possession," Orihime said, trying to understand why it had been so powerful.

"But why use an adjucha? Why not just use an arrancar?" Ichigo asked, finally ripping the mask off.

"Who knows?" Uryu said curtly, adjusting his glasses. "But we should get going." After getting a look of confusion from the carrot top, the nerd sighed. "If whoever was controlling that adjucha finds out that it's been defeated and you're still here, they'll send another after you. Do you want another fight? Let's get going."

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter. I know it doesn't reveal much about the story, but things will be revealed in due time. Please review.**


	2. Is she a zombie?

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, all rights go to Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura and Disney.**

* * *

The sun was setting over Twilight Town, as three kids, Olette, Hayner and Pence, raced toward the Train Common, where their favorite ice cream shop was. As usual, the loser had to buy their ice cream, and, again, the loser was Pence.

"Aw, I lose again," Pence panted, standing by the ice cream shop with Hayner and Olette. Like always, Hayner won, Olette came second and Pence came third.

"Stop whining, it's the rules. You lose, you buy us ice cream," Hayner said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'm hungry, so hurry up!"

"Hayner," Olette said, looking uneasily over at Hayner, "why don't you go easy on him? He can't catch up to us."

"It's the rules! You lose, you buy!"

"Know what? I'll buy the ice cream." Olette pulled out her wallet and pulled out some munny and handed it to the ice cream lady, who, then, came back with three sea salt ice creams.

"Thank you! Come again!" the ice cream lady said as the three of them walked away, Olette carrying the bag of ice cream.

"Usual spot?" Olette asked as she, Hayner and Pence trudged up the hill of Station Heights that lead to Station Plaza.

"Duh! Why do you think we're coming up here!" Hayner yelled, just before he sped ahead. "Loser buys tomorrow's ice cream!"

"No faiiir," Pence whined as he tried to chase after Hayner, but Olette ran ahead of him, reaching Station Plaza before him.

"I win again!" Hayner cheered, pumping his fists into the air. "Pence! You have to buy ice cream tomorrow!"

Olette didn't acknowledge him. She was staring at the spot behind him.

Lying on the ground behind Hayner was a girl with short black hair wearing a torn black overcoat.

"Guys, do you see her too?" she asked, not sure if she was seeing things.

"Huh?" Hayner asked, following Olette's gaze. "Ahh! She's dead!"

"No, she's breathing!" Pence exclaimed, jogging over to the girl. Olette began to worry about the girl, so she, too, ran over, wanting to see if she was still alive.

Just as Pence and Olette stopped near her, the strange girl moaned.

"She's alive," Pence muttered, trying to figure out if she was from town.

"Don't you get it? She's a zombie! If you go near her, you'll turn into one, too!" Hayner yelled, backing up a little.

"Hayner, she's a human being. She's completely fine," Olette snapped as she helped Pence pick up the girl despite Hayner's warnings. Then the two friends carried the unconscious girl to their hideout, Hayner following behind them, still muttering that the girl was a zombie.

About twenty minutes later, the four finally got to thehideout.

Pence groaned as he and Olette set the unconscious girl the couch.

"You think she's ok?" Olette asked, extremely curious about the strange girl. "I mean, just suddenly appearing in Station Plaza? Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"She's a zombie waiting to wake up!" Hayner said, looking at the girl. "She wants to eat our brains!"

"Hayner, you really need to stop watching horror movies," Olette said, glaring at Hayner.

"It doesn't matter, she gives me the creeps." A scream came from over where they had laid the girl, making everyone jump.

"I told you! She's a zombie!" Hayner yelled as he looked over. The girl had just sat up suddenly, screaming.

"Wh-where am I?" the girl screamed, looking at her gloved hands. "I...I thought I was dead..."

"See! I told you!"

"Hayner! Shut up for a moment!" Olette yelled, her breath quickening. She walked over to the girl; her hands held up showing she wasn't going to hurt her. "Hi, I'm Olette. We found you in Station Plaza below the clock tower unconscious. We seriously thought that you were dead," Olette stated uneasily.

"But...I was dead," the girl murmured, clenching her gloved hands. "What...What's going on?" Then she gasped. "Wait! Where are we?"

"Oh, so you don't know where you are? Is it amnesia?" Pence wondered, looking at the girl. "You're in Twilight Town. I'm Pence!"

"Um...I'm..." The girl hesitated before answering. "My...My name's Xion."

"Xion? That's a cool name!" Olette said, a smile touching her face. "Oh, your coat's torn. Hmm...I think I have some spare clothes if you want to change. I mean, it's stained in blood."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," said Xion. She didn't seem uneasy anymore, like she knew that she could trust the three.

"Ok, come with me!" Olette said, smiling yet again.

"Do you seriously think that it's safe to be alone with a zombie? That's suicide!" Hayner yelled, backing up away from Olette and Xion.

"You think I'm a zombie?" Xion asked, confused. "I...really don't understand the connection."

"Ignore him," Olette said, grabbing Xion's arm and helping her off the couch. Then, with Olette practically _dragging_ Xion along, the two left the hide out, heading to Olette's house.

Ten minutes later, the two came back. Xion looked really different: instead of black clothing that that they had found her in, she was wearing much brighter clothes: blue denim shorts, white tennis shoes, a bright white tank top and, somehow, Olette convinced her to wear a pendant with a blue stone dangling from the white chain. In her hands, Xion held her ripped and blood stained coat, as if it held sentimental value.

"She looks _much_ better," Pence said, watching the two enter the hide out. "I mean, she doesn't look like a zombie with that ripped coat."

"I still say she's a zombie," Hayner mumbled under his breath.

"I never caught your name," Xion said to Hayner as she sat down, making Hayner jump. "What was it?"

"I'm not saying," Hayner said, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Don't be so rude!" Olette reprimanded, glaring at Hayner. Then, turning to Xion, she answered for him: "His name's Hayner. He might seem rude, but he's actually a nice kid."

"Hey, remember that kid from before?" Pence asked, trying to start a conversation. "Remember how rude Hayner was to that kid, then the kid practically wiped the floor with him in that Grandstander act!"

"What's Grandstander?" Xion asked, getting a look of shock from Pence.

"What is Grandstander? Just the best sport there is!" Pence said excitedly.

"Struggle is!" Hayner retorted, a serious look on his face.

"Grandstander!"

"Struggle!"

"Um..." Xion raised her hand. "Can I try Grandstander?"

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two. Please review! ^_^**


	3. The return of memories

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, all credit goes to Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura and Disney.**

**

* * *

**

_Clonk clonk. _A ball shot above the Sandlot. Xion chased after the tan ball just as it was falling to the ground. _Clonk clonk clonk_. She hit the ball three times before landing on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Then she ran after it again as she knocked it into the air with one hard strike as it flew across the field again.

"Go, Xion!" Olette cheered as Xion ran after the ball and leaped into the air yet again, knocking it really high into the air. She landed on the ground again and ran after the ball. But as she was approaching it, she tried to swing at it, and the bat flew out of her hand, allowing the ball to hit the ground a fifth time.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Pence yelled as he ran up to Xion. "You're a natural at that game!"

"But...I'm just doing what you told me to do," Xion said, looking at the ball as it rolled over to Hayner's feet.

Hayner glared at the ball before kicking away, a scowl on his face. "Beginner's luck," he mumbled, glaring at his feet.

"You're much better than that kid from before!" Pence said, a huge grin on his face.

"Kid from before?" Xion asked, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah! He wiped the floor with Hayner! Hayner got like...52 points in Grandstander, but that kid got 93!"  
_93, huh? Wonder what my score was._ "Did you get my score?"

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Pence said, his eyes full of excitement. "Your score was 256!"

"Two-two hundred and fifty-six?" Xion asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah! It was awesome! You stayed there like a whole hour or so!" Olette said, another huge grin stretched across her face.

_Two hundred fifty-six...wow...why am I this good at it?_ Then, everything around Xion went black.

_Xion walked down a set of stairs, her long black overcoat rustling as she turned down a second set of stairs._

"_Hey! Xion!" she heard a voice say from behind her. Turning around, Xion saw her friend, Roxas, running after her. "Today's a day off. What are we supposed to do?"_

"_Um..." Xion thought for a moment. "I was just going to go train. Want to come with me?"_

"_Nah, I'll figure something out to do," Roxas said, a confused look on his face._

"_Ok, have fun with whatever you choose!" Turning around, she continued down the stairs, heading to the place where she usually trained._

_Whoa, what was that? _ Xion shook her head, trying to get rid of an uneasy feeling from seeing that…scene. _Roxas...I wonder if he's ok. Wait, who is Roxas?_

"Hey! Xion, you ok?" Olette asked, waving her hand in front of Xion's face.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." She was sort of embarrassed for just zoning out like that.

"Are you ok?" Pence asked, acting too curious.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hayner finally came over, an embarrassed look on his face. "I...guess you're not a zombie...sorry about earlier."

"It's ok," Xion said, a smile on her face.

"Hey! Who's up for ice cream?" Olette asked. "I'm buying."

"Yeah! Ice cream!" Pence said, a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short. Please Review!**


	4. What are these things?

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! ^_^ I do not own Final Fantasy, all rights reserved to Square Enix.**

**

* * *

**

It has been two months since the Remnants of Sephiroth were finally defeated. The world was supposed to be in peace, but Cloud Strife didn't believe it. So, every day, he'd go to the remains of the church and practice. He didn't know why he went to that church, maybe it was because he felt like Zack was watching him from the grave, giving him pointers.

_Shink shink_ Cloud swung his fusion sword around, fighting invisible enemies. He didn't want to just settle down and forget about fighting, what if something endangered everyone again?

"Cloud? Are you in here?" said a faint voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Marlene Wallace, the little girl that was staying him and Tifa.

"Marlene, what's wrong?" he asked, sheathing his sword.

Marlene hesitated for a moment, but then answered. "Can...you teach me how to fight?"  
Cloud looked at Marlene with a look of shock. "Teach you how to fight? Why would you want to know that?" It was obvious that he wouldn't willingly teach Marlene to fight unless she had a good reason. She was only six!

Marlene nodded, twining her fingers together. "I felt powerless that I couldn't help Denzel and Tifa when those men came. I want to help next time. Please, you have to teach me." Despite her being a six year old, she sounded like an adult.

Cloud laughed. "I guess if you put it that way."

Marlene's face lit up. "Really? Thank you, Cloud!"

_Shff, shff. _The sound of shifting shadows filled the building as black forms crawled along the ground, rising out to reveal black monsters with long antennae and long menacing claws.

"What the-?" Cloud drew his sword and stood in front of Marlene, trying to protect the girl from any attacks that might come at them.

Then a foot shot right through one of the nearest monsters, and then a fist in another.

"Tifa!" Marlene yelled, smiling. She was right; fighting off the monsters was the black haired woman, Tifa Lockhart.

"Cloud, are you and Marlene all right?" Tifa asked, quickly spinning around and kicking another monster in the head, sending it flying into a wall.

"Yeah, we're fine. Where's Denzel?" Cloud asked as he slashed three monsters in half, but more came to replace them. Denzel was an orphan living with him and Tifa. Two months ago, the Remnants of Sephiroth, namely Kadaj, captured him and Marlene.

"I left him with Yuffie, some monsters attacked the bar." Tifa leaped forward and smashed her fist into one of the monsters, knocking it into the ground before it died. "I think he'll be fine." But the two didn't notice that Marlene had snuck between the monsters, hiding behind a pile of ruined benches.

* * *

**Ok, here's the next chapter, _so_ sorry it's short. Please review.**


	5. Keyblade?

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I do not own Final Fantasy, all rights reserved to Square Enix.**

**

* * *

**

Marlene curled her legs to her chest, leaning against the benches.

"No, not again," she mumbled, burying her face into her legs. "I wish I could help them."

"Is that what you want?" asked a male voice.

Marlene looked up and saw a man with really tan skin, silver hair and orange eyes standing in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at the man with a curious expression.

"A friend," the man said, a strange smile on his face. "If you want to help them so much, why don't you come with me?" He was wearing a gray, white and black coat, with a strange symbol connecting the two parts of his coat together.

"I...don't know..." Marlene hesitated, looking down at her feet. "Will you really help me?"

"Oh, yes, I will," the man said, smirking again.

_He's scary._ Marlene bit her lip, then stood up, her fists clenched. "No, I don't want your help."

The man laughed. "Are you sure? I could help you so that if Kadaj does come back, you can protect Cloud and Tifa."

Marlene was going to agree, when she realized what he said. "You know that man's name? And how did you know their names?"

The man swore and backed up. "So much for trying to convince a six-year-old to come with me."

"Marlene!" yelled Tifa. Marlene looked over the benches and saw Tifa run at her, but two monsters slammed into her, sending her flying into a wall.

"So, will you come with me?" the man asked, a sinister look on his face.

"Never!" Marlene clenched her hand in frustration. _If only I had a weapon! I'd be able to help Tifa!_

"Oh, but you will." An evil smile touched the man's face as a black monster wrapped in bandages appeared behind him, the creature's hand shooting out, attempting to grab Marlene.

"Aiiee!" Marlene screamed as she backed up and held up her hands in front of her face.

_Shing! _ A huge silver and yellow key appeared in her hand, stopping the creature's hand from hitting her. _Wh-what?_ Quickly realizing that the key was the only thing stopping the monster from hitting her, Marlene quickly slipped under the monster's arm and ran away, the large key clasped in her hands.

"Marlene!" she heard Cloud yell as she ran behind a pillar, her heart pounding in her chest. _This key stopped it? But…what is this?_

"Ah, another keyblade wielder," said the man's voice as he suddenly appeared in front of Marlene. The whistling of something flying through the air made Marlene duck as Cloud's Fusion Sword sliced by the man's head, sticking in the wall. As she looked behind her, Marlene saw that all the weird monsters were gone and Cloud was running over to her.

"Just who are you?" he demanded, quickly grabbing his sword and getting in front of Marlene to protect the little girl.

The man smirked, spreading his arms out. "Haven't you heard of me? I am Ansem, creator of the Heartless."

"The Heartless?" Cloud asked, holding his sword out so the tip was pointed at Ansem's neck.

"Yes, the monsters you just fought were Pureblood Heartless known as Neoshadows, a type of Heartless that were formed from the darkness of people's hearts."

"Please, just leave us alone," Marlene whimpered from behind Cloud, the keyblade held up against her chest.

"I'm afraid not," Ansem said, that evil look still on his face. "You see, I lost a 'host', one with great power, and a keyblade. Now, I need a new 'host'. This girl seems strong enough, though she's only six. But, looks can be deceiving."

There was that monster again, the one with bandages wrapped around it.

"Hey! I thought Ansem was dead!" yelled a boy.

"You idiot! He didn't die!" yelled another boy, but he sounded much more mature than the other. Then a red and blue bat-like sword came flying through the air, nearly hitting Ansem.

"Riku! Your aim sucks!" one of the unseen boys taunted.

"At least it's better than yours," said the boy named Riku as he ran over grabbing the sword and leaping up at Ansem, slicing at his side. Riku kind of looked like Ansem: short silver hair and extremely muscular. Except he had bright blue eyes and much lighter skin, while Ansem had orange-yellow eyes and dark brown skin.

The other boy ran up, holding twin swords: one that was white, the other black with a chain running down its side. Marlene's eyes widened. This kid had really spiky brown hair, bright blue eyes and…huge feet…He looked really weird.

"Ah, Sora," Ansem said, quickly dodging Riku's blow and hitting him in the side, knocking Riku into a pillar. "I didn't expect you to trail me all the way to this desolate world."

"Does it matter?" Sora yelled, holding up the white sword. Suddenly, his tone changed from the taunting tone that made him seem like a five-year-old to a more mature tone. "Where's Kairi? I know you captured her."

Marlene watched as Ansem laughed, a smirk touching his face. "You really believe that I would capture that lame-excuse for a keyblade wielder? You must be daft."

Marlene's better instincts kicked in, realizing this was just like when that scary man, known as Loz, had attacked Tifa. She remembered how he was distracted and didn't notice her, so she had attempted to attack him.

Quickly running from behind Cloud, she sprinted behind Ansem, holding the keyblade so it was clasped in both hands like a two-handed sword.

"Hey! Kid! Watch out!" Sora yelled as he charged at Marlene, trying to get her away from the attacking monster. But Marlene had already slashed upward at Ansem's back, hitting him.

Nothing. It did absolutely...nothing.

"Was I supposed to feel something?" Ansem asked, turning around and smirking at Marlene. "Yes, you would be a nice-Agh!" The black sword had sliced right through Ansem's arm, making it explode in shadows.

"Leave her alone!" Sora yelled as he yanked his sword back, ready to attack. "Why do you need to possess her like you did Riku!"

"Sora, shut up," Riku groaned, throwing his sword at Ansem, missing again. "You don't have to get involved."

Marlene was still really scared. Worst of all, she saw more Neoshadows rise from the ground. She saw that Tifa was still trapped in the debris as the monsters began to attack her. Cloud seemed to take notice and went to help her as more Neoshadows rose from the ground and formed a barrier around him.

"Ah!" Marlene screamed as a hand was placed on her shoulder and she was flung into the air, only to be caught like a potato sack. Ansem had grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put her down!" Tifa yelled as she finally got herself out of the pile of debris, leaping over the Heartless and landing near Ansem.

"Tifa!" Marlene yelled, hitting Ansem with the keyblade, but still it had no effect.

Ansem smirked, and then disappeared, taking Marlene with him. As soon as Ansem left, the Neoshadows all disappeared as well. If they could have, they probably would have been smirking themselves at Tifa and Cloud, basically saying that they were doomed.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Marlene? Review if you want to know! ^_^**


	6. The beach

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or *cough*Legend of Zelda*cough*. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**

"Xion…Hey! Xion! Wake up!" Hayner yelled, poking Xion's face as she slept on the train.

"Huh, what?" Xion mumbled, sitting up.

"Geez, I thought you were dead. Don't fall asleep again, ok? We're nearly there."

Xion laughed and leaned against the train seat, one leg pulled up against her chest. She, Hayner, Pence and Olette were on the train to the beach. Some say that this train took one to a different dimension; others just say that it takes them to the beach near Twilight Town. Xion really didn't care either way. _If I had my way, I would use a Corridor of Darkness-wait, what's that?_ She wondered for a moment. _What's a Corridor of Darkness? What does that do?_

"We're here!" Pence yelled as he looked out the window, pointing eagerly. "We're at the beach!"

All four laughing and talking eagerly, they walked out of the train, smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Xion. Did you buy a swimsuit?" Olette asked, curious. "I got my bikini." She held up the bright blue two-piece.

"Oh…um…" Xion hesitated. "I got this." Then she held up a black one-piece swimsuit.

"Xion! Why did you get that?" Olette exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock.

"I thought we were going to swim?" Xion asked, laughing.

"Ugh, never mind. Let's just get to that cabin we rented." Everyone laughed and ran down the beach, racing toward the cabin they had rented for the week. Meanwhile, Xion was just taking her time, strolling down the beach, trying to remember why it was so familiar…

"Xion! Are you coming?" Pence yelled, waving his hands, motioning her to hurry up.

"Oh, coming!" Laughing to herself, Xion ran down the beach, blowing off the feeling of being here before.

xxxxLater at the beachxxxx

"Hey! Watch it!" Hayner yelled as Pence jumped into the ocean, doing a canon ball and sending a huge wave at Hayner, drenching him thoroughly. Everyone but Hayner laughed as he started spitting out seawater.

"Sorry, Hayner," Pence laughed. Angry, Hayner threw water at Pence as he was laughing, making him start to cough up seawater.

Xion laughed to herself as she dove from the diving platform that was about twelve feet away from shore where the water was about ten feet deep. At that depth, the pressure of water pounded against her ears as she opened her eyes. If she had been able to breath, the beautiful sight would have taken her breath away.

There were so many fish swimming around her, all shimmering like various gems. The sand below her was white, like pearls. And the shells that dotted the sand glistened like diamonds when the refracted light hit them.

Xion felt her chest begin to tighten as she realized that she had been under water for too long. She quickly tilted herself up and swam to the surface, gasping for air as she broke the surface of the sapphire blue water.

"What were you doing?" Olette asked, sitting on the edge of the diving platform. "I mean, you were down there for a long time…"

"I was just amazed at the beauty of the life under the surface," Xion said, a smile on her face. "Those fish looked just like jewels."

Olette looked at Xion with a curious look. "I wonder about you, Xion," the girl stated, kicking her legs back and forth in the sapphire blue water. "You look fifteen, but you sound like a five year old."

"Oh, thanks!" Xion laughed as she pulled her hands back and splashed Olette, completely drenching her.

"Xion!" Olette laughed, kicking a spray of seawater back at Xion.

"Cannonball!" Pence yelled as he leaped off the float in a cannonball, completely drenching everyone. He bobbed up to surface as everyone, even Xion, hit him in the face with a bunch of seawater. In the end, they had all gotten into a large water fight.

The sun was beginning to set as the four ran toward the shore, completely soaked and spitting out seawater. Olette wasn't soaked like the others, but she was still pretty wet. Hayner, when he had gone up to jump from the diving platform, had pushed Olette into the water several times. Of course, she got her revenge by tripping him up when he went for a jump.

xxxx2 hours laterxxxx

"Hey! Look! A sea salt ice cream stand!" Pence yelled pointing eagerly at the food stands.

"I'll buy," Xion said, stopping Hayner before he could make Pence buy the ice cream.

"I'll come with you," Olette said, glaring at Hayner, then walking over to the ice cream stand with Xion.

"Four ice creams, please," Xion said, pulling out her bag of munny. The lady behind the counter nodded and turned her back, going to get the ice cream. While they waited, Xion looked down the beach, and saw a purple and silver sword fly through the air toward her and Olette. The two girls freaked out and backed away as the sword landed blade first into the ground about a couple feet away.

"Hey! Watch it! You could have hurt us!" Olette yelled at whoever sent the sword in their direction.

"You get the ice cream, I'll go see who threw the sword at us," Xion said, handing the munny for the ice cream to Olette. She ran over and picked up the sword by its purple hilt, but the sword was so heavy it was hard to lift. _How could it have been thrown? It's so heavy! _Finally getting a grasp of the sword's hilt, she heaved it out of the ground, placing the flat of the blade across her shoulder as she ran down the beach, trying to find whoever launched it.

xxxx

About half way down the shore, Xion heard the twanging of a bow. Quickening her pace, she sped down the shore, the heavy sword weighing down her right side. Just as she walked around a corner, she saw a bunch of creatures surrounding this kid about her age fighting them off. He looked really weird: green clothing; a quiver strapped across his back; several...things strapped on his belt and an empty scabbard strapped across his back with a silver and purple shield attached to it. The weirdest thing about this guy, to Xion, was the fact that he had pointed ears, like an elf or a freak.

The monsters he was fighting were pitch black with yellow eyes. They had antennae, and were crouched down, long claws protruding from their hands. The monsters seemed familiar, but Xion couldn't place where she knew them.

When all the monsters had died, the teenager stopped and put his bow across his back. His arms slumping to his sides, he turned towards Xion's direction and freaked out, quickly stiffening.

"Hey! That's my sword!" he yelled, getting out some sort of gauntlet. He aimed it at Xion and a claw-like projectile shot at her. She was just barely able to dodge it, and nearly fell over in the process because of the heavy sword.

"You were the one who threw it at me and Olette!" Xion yelled back. She held out the sword, gripping it with both hands. _Man, this is heavy!_

"Put my sword down!" the teenager yelled, taking out his bow and firing arrows at Xion. She snarled and quickly maneuvered around them, slowed down by the large sword. Grunting, she lugged the sword up and swung it at the kid, the sword scraping across his chest.

The kid grimaced in pain, backing up. "Give me back my sword and I won't be forced to kill you."

"You gave up your rights to this sword once you threw it at me and Olette!" Xion yelled, recoiling from what she said. _Oh, that was cold. _Lifting up the sword, she charged at the kid, slashing down at him, but the sword got caught on a purple and silver shield.

"Hey! Xion! I got the ice cream…Oh shoot." Xion turned around and saw Olette standing behind her, a shocked look on her face. It was probably the sight of Xion wielding a sword, or maybe it was the freak. "Xion! What are you doing?"

"He accused me of stealing the sword!" Xion yelled back as she dislodged herself from the shield and got back in a fighting stance. Then, without warning, she wavered, collapsing to the ground unconscious, the sword flying out of her hand.

* * *

**I kinda made Xion a little mean. Ha ha, my fault on that part. Please review. ^_^**


	7. A flood of memories and the keyblade

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Major spoiler from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days! Be warned if you haven't played it.  
**

**

* * *

**

"_Xion? You can wield a keyblade?" Xion heard the kid named Roxas yell as she struck down a huge monster, a Heartless called a Darkside._

"_I…can?" she mumbled, looking at the key in her hand. It quickly disappeared in bright blue light as she looked at her friend. "Wow, that's awesome."_

"_Hmm…" Roxas thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "I know! Let's go get some ice cream!"_

"_Ice cream?" Xion asked, bewildered._

"_Yeah! Hold on, I'll go get it!" Then Roxas ran away, leaving Xion alone in Station Plaza._

xxxxxxx

"_Here." Roxas handed Xion a bright blue ice cream bar, causing her to look at it uneasily. The two were sitting atop the clock tower above Station Plaza, the orange sun setting in the amber sky._

"_What is it?" Xion asked, taking it._

"_Sea salt ice cream," Roxas explained. "It's Axel's favorite." Then he bit into it, smiling._

"_It must be your favorite, too," Xion said, a bright smile touching her face. Then she licked hers. "Wow, it's salty…but really sweet, too!"_

"_Yeah, but is it good?" Roxas asked, laughing._

_Xion nodded and continued licking her ice cream, starring out at the sky. "Wow, the sunset's beautiful."_

xxxxxxx

_Heartless began to swarm Xion as she walked through Halloween Town, slicing through all of them._

"_Dang it, where's my target?" she mumbled, slicing off the head of a heartless as she started to walk toward the graveyard._

"_Maybe it's here…" Just as she was walking up to a coffin, she heard a distinct sound of an Orcus appearing behind her. "Huh?"_

_Xion whipped around, her keyblade appearing in her hand. Then she charged at it, her keyblade held high._

xxxxxxx

"_It's nearly dead, time to finish it off," she mumbled launching herself at the heartless._

_**Clang**__. Xion's keyblade hit a red and silver disc. Across from her was Roxas, his own keyblade stuck another disc. Roxas was pretty beat up, even bleeding._

"_Stop it!" yelled the person between them._

"_Axel?" Xion asked as she took her keyblade off the disc, bewildered._

"_What's going on?" Roxas asked, a look of confusion on his face._

"_This mission was a set up so you two would fight," Axel explained, dismissing his chakram. "They wanted to see which one of you would survive."_

"_Huh? Why would they do such a thing?" Xion asked, a look of shock hitting her face._

"_I don't know," Axel replied solemnly as he began to walk away._

"_Let's go RTC*," Roxas suggested, looking a bit embarrassed. "I could buy the ice cream today?"_

xxxxxxx

Xion moaned and woke up, finding herself in the cabin's bed. What was weird was the people she saw in her…dream didn't have faces. She couldn't see what they looked like.

"Guys! She's awake!" Pence yelled from somewhere in the room, scaring Xion.

"Massive deja vous!" Hayner yelled, storming in. Olette followed with a worried expression on her face, and, trailing behind her, was the teenager from the beach.

"What's he doing here?" Xion asked, looking at the kid with an angry look. He blamed her for stealing that sword that was sheathed on his back, so it was only natural that she would be mad.

"He was the one that brought you here," Olette said, rolling her eyes. "I think he just felt guilty or something."

Shff shff. The sound of shifting shadows stirred through the cabin as a huge brown creature that looked like the creatures from earlier that day rose from the ground. It was double the size of the first creatures, and had much larger claws.

Olette screamed as it hit her, sending her flying into a wall.

"Olette!" Pence yelled just before he, too, sent flying across the room. Hayner soon followed.

"The keyblade wielder...I seek him...where is he..." the creature hissed as if straining to talk.

"What are you talking about?" Xion yelled, quickly getting out of the bed and into defensive stance about a yard away from the monster. "What's a keyblade?"

The creature looked in Xion's direction, staring at her for a bit.

"You're face...you look...just like...the girl...the keyblade...master is...with..." the creature said, stopping between every two words.

"Kairi?" Xion asked, quickly recoiling. How did she know that name? And who was Kairi?

"Yes...that girl...keyblade wielder...too..." the creature hissed, it's speech becoming less and less understandable. _What's going on, what is that thing?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Xion said, clenching her hands into fists. "I don't know this Kairi. Leave us alone."

"No...You...keyblade...you have...Die!" Then the creature charged at Xion, its claws raking against her arms as she tried to protect her face with her forearms.

"Hyah!" the kid yelled as he leaped into the air, trying to smash his sword into the creature's head. But it quickly moved out of the way, pushing him into the window, shattering the glass. _Keyblade! I need a keyblade! Xion shook her head. Keyblade...that must be the key-thing I saw in that dream. If only I could remember how to wield it!_

Blood began to drip from her forearms as she rolled out of the way of another attack. She quickly dodged another blow, trying to remember how to use a keyblade.

"Fire!" she yelled, pointing at the monster. A ball of fire shot out of her hand and flew up to the creature's face, knocking it back a bit. _Wait, what is that!_

The creature hissed again and slashed at Xion, three long scratches appearing on her face as warm crimson blood streamed down her face. Blood began to course over her eye, then a steady stream soon hit her eye, causing her vision to blur. _No! I can't stop! They could get killed!_

Another word came to her, which she quickly used. "Cura!" Then she quickly felt the blood stop flowing and the cuts begin to heal, though extremely slowly and the pain was still there.

"No...Can't...let...live..." was the last thing the creature said before charging at Xion, trying to head-butt her.

Again, another word came to her mind. "Thundaga!" A huge thunderbolt hit the creature; it's movement becoming ragged as it hit a wall, howling in pain as it began to limp toward her, obviously injured.

"_Finish it off."_ She didn't know why she heard that in her mind, maybe it was just a memory, but a large silver and yellow key appeared in her hand as she leaped up, cleaving the monster's head with the weapon.

Just as it died, everything came back. She was holding a keyblade; the monster was a Novashadow, the more powerful "cousin" of a Neoshadow, the things that were on the beach. They were known as Pureblood Heartless, creatures made from the darkness of people's hearts.

More things streamed into her mind: a group called Organization XIII; creatures called Nobodies; fighting against Heartless; her escape from the Castle That Never Was; her capture; her second attempt to escape and her second capture; her fight against her friend Roxas and her death. Then she remembered, she wasn't really supposed to live. She was a Replica, a type of Nobody meant to copy someone. And the person she was meant to copy was Roxas. She was "programmed" to copy, more like steal, Sora's powers from Roxas. She realized that the Novashadow was looking for Sora and thought that Xion was the keybearer.**

"Oh no, what happened? Is...Sora dead?" she wondered, quickly dismissing the keyblade. "Is that why I'm alive?"

"Ugh...Xion?" she heard Olette mumble as she sat up, rubbing her head. A small stream of blood was trickling down Olette's forehead as she stood up, gripping her arm. "What was that thing?"

"A Novashadow, a type of Heartless," Xion said, not bothering to hide the truth. "Here, let me help you. Cura." The cuts, more like slash-wounds, quickly began to heal, scaring Olette. She decided since they were attacked, she might as well tell them the truth. Why not? It wasn't like they'd believe her; no one really believed tales about magic and darkness.

"Is that magic?" Olette wondered, her eyes wide. Xion nodded and quickly used the same spell on Pence and Hayner.

"It's called Cura, it's a second-level healing spell," Xion explained as she helped Pence stand up.

Hayner stayed where he was, shivering with fright. "Huge...monster...deja...vous..."

"Now you're starting to sound like it!" Pence laughed, trying to ease the tension of the monster's sudden appearance.

"It's your fault that you watch horror movies!" Olette reprimanded, glaring at Hayner.

"But it was creepy!" Hayner yelled, still curled up in horror. "Weren't you guys scared?"

"I was, but not for that reason," Xion said, walking over to the window. For some reason, it seemed like the three teenagers from Twilight Town were trying to cheer each other up by playfully fighting. The Nobody sighed and looked out the window, her eyes widening. "Hey! I think that kid's unconscious!"

Pence walked over next to Xion and leaned out the window. "I think he's dead," Pence said, leaning out the window even further. Then he yelped as a hand shot upward, grabbing the windowsill.

"I'm not dead," grumbled the kid as he climbed back into the room. Xion heard a cry of fright and saw Hayner jump again, frozen with fright. The only things that she could understand coming from Hayner was the word "zombie". When the teenager started to look around, Hayner fainted from fright. Was he really that afraid of zombies?

"Link! You idiot!" yelled a small blue fairy-thing hitting the kid in the head, obviously mad...

"Stop it, Navi!" yelled Link. "It isn't my fault that I was thrown through a window!"

"It's your fault that you scared that kid!"

Olette couldn't help laughing; she was basically doubled over in laughter. "Hayner fainted! Hayner fainted!" Xion didn't acknowledge any of it. She was still worried: why was she alive? Was Sora dead, is that why she came back to life?

Xion heard Olette yelp in a sort of playful fright as she turned and saw Hayner glaring at Olette, mumbling something. "Ok, ok, you can stop laughing now," Hayner snapped uneasily as he stood up, his hand to his head. Obviously, he woke up just as Xion was walking out of the cabin, her arms crossed over her chest in worry.

"Is something wrong, Xion?" Olette asked, looking over at Xion.

Xion thought for a moment, and then sighed. "I need to tell you guys something, can you meet me about half a mile north from here?" Olette nodded, reassuring Xion as she walked out, quickly grabbing her loose clothes from a chair, pursing her lips in worry. _I'm not supposed to live. But why am I still alive?_

_

* * *

_

***RTC means Return to Castle**

****Xion's memories take place during the events of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Her memories are basically the main plot of the game.  
**

**Please review! ^_^**


	8. Strange Allies

**I do not own Bleach, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (though I wish I did). All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**

A strange man cloaked in white stalked down the halls of Las Noches. He had pale skin and black hair, a broken white skeletal mask covering half of his head, though not his face. This man's name was Ulquiorra, Cuatro of the Espadas. He was an arrancar, a hollow whose skeletal mask was partially removed. The leader, Lord Aizen, or Aizen-sama as some called him, had summoned all ten of the Espadas.

As he walked down the corridor, he saw Diez, Yammy, walk by him. "Yo, Ulquiorra!"

"What is it, Yammy?" Ulquiorra asked, not even looking at him. Like every other time, his eyes and his voice remained emotionless, not even the hint of annoyance in his voice.

The large Espada shrugged and followed Ulquiorra. "Do you know why Aizen-sama summoned us?" he wondered in his booming voice.

"If I knew, would I be going there?" Ulquiorra responded as he tried to confuse Yammy so he would stop talking.

"Um...No?"

Ulquiorra sighed as they finally reached where Lord Aizen had summoned them, his face still as emotionless as ever.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra, Yammy," Aizen said, a strangely happy look on his face. "Now that you two are here, we can begin."

xxxxxxx

"Ahh! Let go of me!" Marlene screamed as she tried to kick Ansem in the shin as he attempted to drag her toward where he was meeting a..."friend", as he said. She had already escaped from his grasp once, but now it was becoming harder and harder with all the new...monsters around. They were scary with those broken white masks and those holes in their chest or neck...

A hand hit her in the back of the head, nearly knocking the little girl to the ground.

"Shut up. Be grateful that I haven't already fed your heart to the Heartless," Ansem snarled, quickly grabbing Marlene by the back of the neck.

Turning a corner, he walked up to a door, stopping for a bit.

"...I know you're all wondering why I would be so excited for this person to arrive, but, with his arrival, we shall gain a new tool to wipe out the abominations who call themselves 'balancers'," said a voice from behind the door.

The man paused for a moment, then opened the door and dragged the little girl through it and into a white room with thirteen people in it; ten sitting down throughout the room and three people standing up in the center of the room.

"Espadas, this is the man we have been waiting for," said a man with short brown hair and a white coat. "Ansem, creator of our allies, the Heartless."

"Him? He looks like a pushover," scoffed a man with short messy sky blue hair with what looked like teeth covering the right side of his mouth.

"What about you, Grimmjow? You were defeated by that weak Soul Reaper," said a girl with dark skin and blond hair. "You're a pushover."

"Shut up, Tia. You were the one who got defeated by that old man," Grimmjow snapped, tapping his fingers on his leg.

"Stop fighting, you two," said a dark skinned man that stood next to the first man.

"What's with the kid?" boomed a large man, glaring at Marlene. "Why does he have a six-year-old with him? That's stupid!"

"Why do I have a six year old with me?" Ansem asked, a smirk on his face. "Why, it's simple: she's a keyblade wielder, they're about as rare as Vasto Lordes."

"This girl is the key to our success," the first man said, turning back to the gathered Espadas. "Though she just gained her keyblade, she will learn rapidly and soon match the power of one or all of you."

"As if," Marlene heard Grimmjow scoff. "She's six. She could never match our power."

"Kurosaki," Tia coughed, an evil smirk on her face.

"Enough. Tia, take Marlene to where she'll be staying for now," the dark skin man ordered, turning around and walking out of the room.

"Just don't break her," Grimmjow said, standing up and walking out of the room, his hands in his pockets.

"That's something Yammy would do," Tia said as she leaped off her seat and landed on the ground like a cat. "C'mon, little girl." Then Tia grabbed Marlene's arm and dragged her out of the room, leaving Ansem with the first man as the other Espadas left.

* * *

**I am so evil O_O Please review.**


	9. Author's Note  Please read

I know it's been a while since I last updated my story – and I probably should – but I've been really busy lately. I will soon, but I've been meaning to mention something for a while.

When I write, I put the entire story into one document. When I submit a chapter, I take part of the story and then submit it to FF. So, my "newest" chapters are actually pretty old, that's why they seem different. My latest ones won't be posted until much later, and they'll be considered old by the time I post them.

Anyways, I'd like to mention what is going on in the stories:

**NOTE: If you don't like spoilers, don't read ahead (this involves spoilers from Bleach. So, if you're not up to at least chapter 430 or so, don't read ahead.)**

•**Bleach –** This is an Alternate Universe (AU), as I started writing this before it was revealed that Aizen would never die. In this, Aizen has "died", Ichigo didn't lose his Shinigami powers and they haven't found out Fullbrings. This will – however – tie in with the current chapters eventually.

•**Kingdom Hearts –** This is set _after_ Kingdom Hearts II. I am assuming what will happen, and trying to tie it in with everything.

•**Final Fantasy VII – **This is set after Advent Children (which is 2 years after the original game) and before Dirge of Cerberus (which is 3 years after the original game).

•**Final Fantasy VIII – **This is sort of an AU – as I've never played the game. A lot of the information I have is from the wikia, so please excuse anything that seems odd.

•**Final Fantasy X – **This is set during X – but in a slight AU. I refuse to go into detail as to what will happen.

•**Final Fantasy XIII - **This is also a slight AU; since it will be quite a while before I actually play the game. As I said with Final Fantasy VIII, I am just going off information I found on the Final Fantasy Wikia, any help to as how the characters act or what they would say is appreciated.

•**Legend of Zelda – **Now, this one is a bit strange. I have it sort of based off of the Ocarina of Time manga for the first part (so Link's persona is similar to the Link in that) and then rest is Twilight Princess. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone ^^"

•**Inheritance Cycle – **If anyone doesn't know what this is, it is the name of the series for the books Eragon, Eldest and Brisingr. I was going to put it in an AU just after Brisingr – since I really know none of this will happen in the series (seriously, would you see Eragon trying to figure out a cellphone?)

The next update will be soon, I promise.


End file.
